


three sons and a daughter

by polcawriter



Category: Thai Actor RPF, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV) RPF, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV) RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polcawriter/pseuds/polcawriter
Summary: a collection of taynew family scenarios with tu tontawan as their youngest and only daughter
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Comments: 22
Kudos: 85





	1. a rather bloody dilemma

After three nerve-wrecking but successful surrogate pregnancies that gifted Tay and New with three consecutive boys: Pluem, Frank, and Nanon, the whole family was shocked when the doctors came out with a healthy baby girl outside of the delivery room on their fourth try.

They named her Tontawan, their little ray of sunshine (of course they had to adapt it from Tay's name), and called her Tu for short. Tu was a perfect saint to the couple's relief after raising a bunch of rowdy boys for five years. New, in particular, was nervous that the sudden fondness over the only daughter by their relatives (and Tay) would make the boys jealous. But his worries have since been erased when he saw his three rascals curl up beside their baby sister a month after she had been sent home.

Growing up, Tu was definitely the family princess who was looked over by three brave knights. Somehow, they always knew what to do or the right thing to say to make her feel loved and protected.

But today, for the first time in 11 years, the Techaapaikhun-Vihokratana sons had no idea what they have gotten themselves into.

"Tu?" Frank, now 15, knocked repeatedly for the fourth time on the bathroom door. "You've been inside for an hour, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" the girl croaked. "Just leave me alone."

"Have you been crying?" Frank asked, now alarmingly concerned.

"No!" Tu answered in between sniffles.

It was the eldest brother's turn to interrogate. "Tu, did something happen at school?" Pluem questioned.

Their sister did not answer. Instead they heard her continued sniffling from behind the door.

"Pluem, Frank, I think Tu got hurt!" Nanon, 14, suddenly shouted while running towards them.

" What?!" the older boys exclaimed.

Pluem proceeded to knock once more. "Tu, is that true? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not!" Tu practically screamed. "I told you to leave me alone."

"How can we leave you alone knowing that you possibly got hurt?" Frank responded.

"Because I'm not hurt in the first place!"

"Then how do you explain the bloodstain on your bedsheets that I just saw?" Nanon fired back.

Pluem and Frank looked at each other. It finally clicked. The 16 year-old flicked Nanon on the forehead.

"She's not hurt dumbass. She's on her period," Pluem said.

"What period? We just had our classes?" Nanon asked, clearly lost.

"Stupid," Frank said. "She's on her menstruation."

"What's that?"

"Jesus, don't they teach this in your science class?" Pluem asked.

"OH!" Nanon cried out. "Is that when a girl's lady parts bleed out like a Saw film?"

"Just so you know, I can hear every word you guys are saying. And I do not appreciate you comparing my period to Saw," Tu countered from the bathroom.

"My bad Tu. I thought you had a wound of some sort, I was just really worried," Nanon apologized. "Do we have pads?"

"Yeah, just get some from my ba-of course we don't genious! There are five men living in this household," Pluem answered.

"Should we... go out and buy some?" Frank suggested.

"Yeah, we should,"

Silence fell over the three brothers while they stared at each other.

"Not it!" the boys said at the same time.

"Pluem, you're the eldest. You do it." Nanon suggested.

"What, no. It's embarrassing. Besides, I have to look after the house while our dads are gone. Frank, you do it."

"Fuck no," Frank aggressively declined. "I mean, I have extra credit to care of due tomorrow. Non, you do it."

"I'd rather die than let people see me buy lady things at the store, no thanks."

"Great to hear that my brothers don't want anything to do with my shedding uterus," Tu suddenly spat out.

"Shit, she could hear us," Pluem muttered. "Princess, we're sorry. We didn't mean it that way."

Nobody answered.

Frank felt guilty. "Do you... want pads or a tampon?"

Still, no answer.

"Is it heavy or light in terms of flow?" Pleum jumped in.

Silence.

Nanon saw that he needed to contribute. "Do they have sizes? How do they measure them? Hey Tu! Can you measure what size you are down there?"

"Alright, that's it! Frank grab his legs," Pluem snapped as he tackled his youngest brother to the floor and proceeded to cover his big, fat mouth that could make things with Tu much worse than it already is. Frank obeyed and held Nanon's legs to stop him from escaping. The two were about to strangle Nanon when they heard the front door open.

"What's going on?" 

Tay and New confusingly looked their sons huddled by the bathroom. "Is something wrong?" New asked.

"Tu just got her period," Frank responded.

"Really? It's early," New said, surprised. 

"Aw baby, hold on. We had a stache prepared in case we ran into this situation," Tay said. "Non, please get the pads inside the second cupboard to the right."

Nanon shook his way out of his brothers' hold and sped away to get Tu's pads. After the whole ordeal was done with, they sat around the dining table so they could talk and clear things out.

"You should have called us right away sweetheart," New said. 

"I'm sorry papa," Tu finally spoke. "I didn't know how to tell you all about it because, well, you're all boys. I thought you wouldn't understand. I never needed a mother-like figure in my life, and I NEVER want you, especially you and dad, to feel like our family was lacking. You all do your best so I won't feel like I'm left out. I told myself that I could handle it on my own when I got my first period. Then, all of the sudden, it came. I wasn't prepared at all, so I ended up crying." The only daughter wiped the remaining tears off of her face.

"I want to apologize too," Pluem said. "We should've just went to the store for you in the first place, no questions asked."

"Yeah, we shouldn't be embarrassed of getting things if it's for our sister," Frank added. "It really is just a pad."

"Forgive me if I stuck my nose in too much Tu," Nanon pleaded.

Tu found it hard to stay angry and let out a laugh. Even though they were a pain, she loved her brothers through and through.

And they loved her just as much.

"We understand princess, don't be sorry. But, just because we don't get periods doesn't mean we won't go out and get what you need for the month," Tay replied.

He proceeded to look each of his sons directly in the eye. "Right boys?"

"Right."

"Of course."

"You bet!"

"Are you craving anything? We can get you some chocolate and a heating pad," New suggested.

Their ray of sunshine smiled and lit up the room once more. "Yeah, that sounds great actually."


	2. a father's jealousy

When their daughter came out of the delivery room, the first rays of sunlight for the day peaked through the hospital windows. At that moment, Tay knew that they had to name their little girl, their first girl, Tontawan.

Life had never been sweeter since they brought Tu home. Don't get him wrong, Tay loved all of his children equally, but there's something special about fathers and daughters that he just can't wrap around his head. At 11 months, while feeding their baby girl mashed bananas for breakfast, Tu let out her first word: dada. Tay threw the plastic spoon he was holding in the air and grabbed his daughter out of her high chair, dancing around the kitchen in glee. New scolded him, saying that Tu might end up vomiting since she just ate.

"She said dada! I'm her first word!" Tay exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm her dad too," New said while fake pouting. He had to give his husband some credit for ridiculously persevering in repeating the words 'dada' or 'papa' every time he played with the children, even with their sons when they were once babies.

Alas, their little girl was not so little any more. After getting her period a year ago, Tay and New opened a bottle of cheap Merlot and broke down crying in their dining room while flipping through their daughter’s baby pictures. Tu was on her first steps into womanhood, and there was nothing they could do about it, not even to delay it.

New took his alcohol just fine. It was Tay who probably had more than half the bottle of wine. Instead of confiding in each other, it looked like New was trying to comfort his husband instead. He ended up carrying the older, sobbed out man to their bedroom past three in the morning and had to call in “sick” for work.

Thankfully, Tay got over that little detail fast. Nowadays, he worried about something different; something that involved his daughter getting acquainted with... her opposite sex.

Last April, the usual bus stop that they waited in on the way home from school displayed a fan project for a man’s birthday of whom Tay wasn’t familiar with. He used to have posters like that, he thought. Actually, he and New still did (the Polcas were a very loyal fanbase, and sometimes the married couple wonder why they aren’t tired of them both).

But somehow, this particular man on the bus stop made his daughter squeal in delight.

“Daddy! It’s Sehun’s birthday project. I can’t believe there’s one here. Can you take a picture of me beside it, please?” Tu pleaded.

“I’m sorry, who’s birthday project?” Tay asked.

“Sehun. He’s a member from EXO, the Korean boy group I told you and papa about. You bought me their album last year for my birthday, remember?” she explained.

Tay stared at the picture of the Korean singer his daughter was raving about. He wasn’t even that good looking. Sure he had good hair, an impressive jawline, and fair skin. Okay, he’ll give credit for that eye smile at least, and yeah, his nose shape was alright-

Before he knew it, New took the obligation of snapping the picture for her daughter. The camera's flash woke Tay from his trance of judging the Korean boy his daughter was infatuated with. That night, the last thought Tay had before going to sleep was, “I shouldn’t have bought her the album for her birthday.”

He quickly learned that people weren’t buying the albums just for the music. Inside these albums were a random selection of ‘photocards’ that fans trade to each other when they didn’t get their ‘bias’ otherwise known as their favorite member.

Well, that’s how Frank explained it to him.

But Tay was still confused, because Tu didn’t have a collection of just one boy. She had a stache of them safely tucked in a small clearbook with pockets specifically designed to fit these cards.

“So, that’s Sehun?” Tay would try to make a conversation.

“No daddy, that’s Mark and this is Jeno. That’s Sehun, right there in the upper right corner,” his daughter corrected.

“And this is… Jisung?” New asked.

Their daughter nodded. “Yeah, but I might trade it for a Haechan photocard because I already have two of him in here.”

Tay looked at his husband and mouthed, “How do you know them?”

New shrugged, smiling at the fact that he was able to irk his husband.

Tay’s annoyance didn’t end there. Every Friday, Tay and Tu had a tradition of going to the ice-cream parlor near her school to share a fudge sundae, competing on who gets to eat the cherry on top. Tay would let her win every time, but he doesn’t tell her that.

Thus, Tay practically heard his heart crack in two when Tu told him not to pick her up from school, cancelling their date for the first time in 12 years.

“There’s a cafe in town holding a cup sleeve event for Mark’s birthday. I’m going with friends. You and papa don’t have to pick me up. I can just take the bus.”

New answered for him. “Okay princess, do you need extra cash?”

As soon as their children finally left for school, Tay spoke to his husband. “How can you be so casual about this?”

“About our daughter hanging out with her friends? You looked like you were about to cry so I granted her permission for you.”

“No! How can you be so casual about Tu liking these boys at her age?”

“One, these boys are in Korea and they don’t know our daughter. Two, isn’t it normal for her age to be crushing on boys? I think it’s cute.”

“It’s normal to be crushing on boys her age.”

“So would you rather have Tu bring a boy her age in our house?” New countered.

“What? No!”

“If you say so.”

Tu didn’t bring home a boy to their house, but she did bring the said cup sleeve of this Mark and showed her brothers, who seemed uninterested but indulged her anyway, some freebies she got from the cafe. Pluem’s constant teasing in support of his sister’s hobbies didn’t help either.

Tay’s mood was sour the whole time during dinner. He didn’t speak one word.

New sensed this early on. He decided it was high time he would talk to him about it after the kids went to bed.

“Te, don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m feeling that you’ve been more… sensitive lately, if that’s one way to put it.”

Tay was wiping down the kitchen counters rougher than usual. “How could you say so?”

“Well, the way you’re wiping our counters right now can clean the marble off of them. Also, you didn’t talk the whole night during dinner. In fact, you haven’t talked much during dinner when Tu dismisses herself early. Is something wrong?”

Tay stayed silent and continued polishing the marble tops.

“Te, are you jealous that a boy on a cardboard cup sleeve took the precious time you were supposed to have with your daughter?” New asked while he put away dried plates back to their cupboards.

“No,” Tay lied.

“Te.”

“Hin.” He looked up from where he was cleaning.

New crossed his arms and raised his right brow. Tay sighed in defeat. “Maybe it’s because that boy on the cardboard cup sleeve broke family tradition.”

“Well, he IS cute.”

“Hin.”

“I’m joking! You know I only have eyes for you,” New reassured.

“You better.”

New finished stacking plates to walk towards Tay and hug him from behind. Tay rubbed his husband’s arms soothingly before turning around to return the hug. He buried his face into New’s shoulder, sniffing the familiar smell of their family detergent and a whiff of Jo Malone Wood Sage.

“You know I get jealous too, sometimes. But we have to realize that our daughter isn’t going to depend on us as she gets older,” New said.

“I know that Hin. I guess that’s why I’m acting up these days. I’m still not into terms of her being independent and all, having her own hobbies that we can’t necessarily share when we’ve shared everything since she was a baby.”

“Yeah.”

“It’s hard.”

“I know. This was like when Nanon stopped peeing the bed and we cried about him going to the toilet for the first time.”

“He went by himself! At night!”

“I know. We were sobbing messes.”

“Remember when Frank learned how to tie his shoes after we picked him up from kindergarten class?” Tay reminisced.

“Oh, don’t remind me! I can’t believe we bought him all four Happy Meals just because of that.”

“Please! We threw a party for Pluem’s first word.”

The married couple laughed at their silly antics. Even though they were sad that their children were all growing up in a blink of an eye, they can’t help but celebrate their accomplishments. It’s their job after all as parents: to take care of them until they can stand on their own two feet.

“You and Tu are still the two suns of my life,” New soothed his husband.

Morning came. New was starting on pancake batter and Tay was sitting down while waiting for the water to heat up for his coffee when they saw Tu running down the stairs, surprisingly dressed to go outside.

“Where are you going little miss?” Tay asked.

“Daddy! You’re awake.”

“You know what, it’s fine if you’re going out with friends.” Tay smiled at his daughter. “Just tell us what time you’ll come home or if you need to be fetched.”

“Actually, I was going to wake you up. I realized I wanted the fluffy pancakes we once ate for breakfast with you. It’s all on me! I sold a bunch of cards to some fans at the cafe yesterday,” Tu explained.

“And also, I missed our ice-cream date yesterday so I wanted to make it up to you,” she added. “I’m sorry papa! This is a Tu and daddy only date. Will you be fine?”

“Of course sweetie,” New responded. “You’re daddy needs this more than I do. Be back before lunch.”

Tu cheerfully pulled Tay out of his seat. The older sun couldn’t get out the door fast enough. New watched the two walk towards the bus stop from the window in relief.

As promised, Tu did pay for both of their pancakes and their bus fair as well, but Tay brought his wallet just in case.

“I sold my Sehun cards for this, including the poster that you used to glare at in my room.”

“Princess, I didn’t glare at him.”

Tu raised a brow in suspicion.

“Okay, maybe I did. But you didn’t have to get rid of the things you like just to please me.”

“It’s fine daddy. Besides, I’m making room for the new NCT-U album,” his daughter said in between bites of her pancakes.

“Right.”

“Even though I’m ‘obsessing’ over boys, or whatever Frank likes to call it, the five of you are still the only real boys in my life.”

Tay now felt silly for feeling jealous over singing Korean men when in fact he was the one presently with his daughter, eating pancakes on a nice Saturday morning.

* * *

“Though, there is one boy in Science class...”

“In what class?!”

“I’m kidding! I just wanted to see your reaction.”


	3. between girls and boys

Tu was quite literally the only girl in their family, having to grow up in a household with three brothers and two dads. The five of them were her role models, people she constantly looked up to, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

But there were times when the dominance of male figures in the household did cause some confusion as a child.

One thing she noticed about her brothers was that they didn’t cry as much as girls did. Whenever they fell or hurt themselves (sometimes each other) they would stand up and go on with their leisurely activities as if nothing had happened.

She kept this in mind when she was five years old, chasing after a ball during a soccer game with the three of them in the backyard. Tu accidentally tripped on her shoelaces and ended up with a rather large wound on her knee. It hurt her so much that she could barely shift her leg. What frustrated her more was that she couldn’t stop the tears coming out of her eyes no matter how much she tried blinking them away. She, ironically, ended up wailing about how she can’t stop crying.

After cleaning her wound and before going to sleep, her dad and papa explained to her that crying is a normal response to pain. Confused, she asked, “But why don’t you two and the boys cry when you get hurt? Is it because I’m a girl?”

“No, princess,” New said.

“I don’t want to be a weak girl.”

“Tu, sweetheart, girls aren’t weak,” Tay started. “In fact, I know a lot of strong girls! Do you remember the movie we saw the other day?”

“Mulan?”

“Yes, Mulan. Would you call Mulan weak?”

“No! She saved all of China!” she replied.

Tay smiled. “You see, people are used to associating things with whether or not it’s for boys or girls-”

“What’s a-asso-ci-”

“Associate. It means to connect or relate two or more things together,” New explained.

“Yeah, right. But the world is changing now, princess. As much as possible, your papa and I want to teach you and your brothers that whatever your feeling is valid. Boys can cry too, you know.”

“Really?”

“Yes baby,” New said. “Because crying doesn’t mean that you’re weak. It just means you have to express whatever you’re feeling inside, whether it’s sadness, hurt, or even anger. You can also cry from happiness! They’re called tears of joy.”

“That’s weird.”

“Your daddy and I cried when you were born,” New said.

“Because you were happy?”

“Because we were happy,” New repeated.

Tu laughed. “Silly papa and daddy.”

“That was pretty silly of us.” Tay and New laughed along with their daughter.

And Tu thought she had understood from that point on, but as she grew older, the rules became even more confusing. When she turned nine, her uncles Off and Gun invited their family to their vow renewal ceremony. The day of the first fitting for the formal wear, Tu had a meltdown over having to wear a dress for the event.

“I don’t understand! Why do I have to wear a dress?”

“Princess, we don’t understand. I thought you wanted to wear one. You told us last week, remember?” New said. “You even picked out the beads and the sequins-”

“No! I don’t want it anymore!”

“The seamstress worked really hard-”

“Is it because I’m a girl?”

“No-”

“I hate being a girl!”

Tay began to apologize. “I’m really sorry Peng-”

“It’s fine. You guys talk to her, I’ll check on Chimon and your boys,” Off said.

The parents sat Tu down on a vacant couch near the fitting rooms and held their daughter until she calmed down enough to speak.

“Do you want to tell papa and I why you didn’t like the dress?” Tay asked.

Tu sniffled. “I don’t know.”

“Is it ugly?” New asked as well.

“It’s not,” Tu answered. “It’s really pretty. And it was just the way I wanted it but…” She trailed off.

“But what, sweetheart?”

“But, I guess I felt out of place a while ago.” When Tu looked in the mirror, she saw all five members of her family dressed in black suits. She stood out too much in her pink ball gown. She turned to her uncles trying on the same pieces with Chimon and Win. In that moment, insecurities took the best of her head and told herself: they look like a family.

But aren’t we a family, too?

Tu guesses that the things her parents told her when she was five paid off because the tears just came running down her eyes like a river. Now that she was calmer, she couldn’t believe her own thoughts. How could she ever doubt her family that quickly?

“Do you want to try on a suit then? I think it would be cute,” New suggested.

Tu stayed silent.

“Did you really mean what you said. That you didn’t like being a girl?” Tay asked.

She thought about it for five seconds. “No daddy. I was just angry. I’m sorry if I made you worry.”

“Princess, just know that we didn’t pick out a dress just because you are a girl. We always want to know what you’re comfortable wearing. If you want a suit, we can let you wear one,” New explained.

“It’s okay papa. Please tell uncles Off and Gun that I love the dress. I don’t want to ruin their special day.”

“Peng!” Off shouted from across the room. “Your boys just had a wonderful idea!”

On the day of their uncles’ vow renewal, they all wore the same flower crowns made out of white lilies. “So that we all match,” was the way Pluem put it.

Now, a 14 year-old Tu looked fondly at their family picture five years ago. Her three brothers were the only boys wearing flowers on their heads. You’d think they would be embarrassed, but their smiles almost reached at the ends of their faces. Tu was extremely happy that day.

“What are you looking at?” An eight year-old Prim suddenly popped out of the couch. Tu was babysitting for extra cash now that she has immersed herself in the K-pop world.

“Just an old family photo. You wanna see?” Tu sat down beside the little girl.

Prim knitted her brows together. “Aren’t they boys? Why are they wearing flower crowns?” she asked innocently.

“Boys can wear flower crowns too. Boys can wear anything they want.”

“Even pink clothes?”

“Especially pink clothes!” Tu exclaimed. “Your uncle New’s favorite color is pink but it doesn’t make him less of a man.”

“Yeah. Uncle New is pretty strong.”

“Boys don’t always have to be strong. Boys can be sensitive as well.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Tu replied, now with much confidence and assurance.


End file.
